


Enemies

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Norman, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants to take the egg from Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

Joe was reluctant to leave the egg, even though he knew his cousin would take good care of it, but having it out of his sight even for a second made him nervous. He had visitors though, strangers at the gates of his castle, and he had to see what they wanted.

The three strangers had arrived on horseback and were all richly dressed in expensive fabrics, although the style of the clothing clearly marked them as foreign. He met them in the outer courtyard, reluctant to allow them any further access until he knew their purpose here.

"Greetings, travellers, and welcome to my home," Joe said. "May I ask your names and your purpose?"

The group consisted of two men and a woman, but she was clearly in charge. "My name is Lucinda and I wish to talk to you about something you were given at Hastings." She lowered her voice. "The egg you are caring for is my kinsman and I would very much like him back so I can care for him."

Joe narrowed his eyes. Something about this woman sent a shiver along his spine. "The egg was given into my care and I'll not surrender it to a stranger."

The lady smiled sweetly at him and waited for her men to dismount and then help her down. Joe was certain she hadn't needed their help. The ladylike demeanour was a mere act designed to appeal to him. "Surely you would not deny me the chance to protect my kinsman?" she asked, laying a hand on Joe's arm and smiling up at him. "At least allow me to see him so that I may know he is safe?"

She spoke of the egg as if it was a person, and Joe wondered what it was destined to hatch into. "I am sorry, my lady, but I gave my word to protect it, and while you say you are a relation, I do not know you and I cannot allow you near it."

She sighed sadly. "Very well, I must simply wait until you are sure I mean no harm. In the meantime, you would not refuse hospitality to three strangers who have travelled far, I'm sure."

Joe shook his head. "Forgive me, but I have but the barest minimum of servants here at present and I cannot offer the standard of hospitality you would be entitled to. Perhaps you would care to try the monastery, but an hour's ride away? I am sure they will take you in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Her eyes narrowed and seemed to briefly turn red, but Joe shook that off as a mere trick of the light.  
When she spoke, her previously dulcet tones had become a low, malevolent hiss. "Lord Reynard, hear me. You will regret the day you refused to grant my wish. The egg will be mine if I have to destroy this keep stone by stone to get to it." She turned on her heel and easily mounted her horse, confirming his earlier suspicions, and then spurred it towards the gate at high speed.

Joe nodded to his guard to leave the gate open and thoughtfully watched them leave. Even if he were handed incontrovertible proof that the lady was a kinsman of the egg, he wouldn't hand it over to her. Something about her told him to fear her and guard against the attack she had threatened because it would come. He walked slowly back through the gateway and across the inner courtyard towards his apartments, planning how to increase the patrols and the number of guards to make sure she couldn't surprise them.

Upon reaching his rooms, he smiled at his cousin and checked on the egg. It was warm to the touch and he had made a protective nest for it from bedclothes. He stroked the shell and felt it wobble slightly, almost like a baby moving within its mother's body. The feel of it under his hand leached the stress from his bones and made him stand taller, his frame relaxing from the tense stance he had taken up at the first sight of the Lady Lucinda. He didn't know what it was about the egg that never failed to calm him; he was just happy it did, especially after a day like today.


End file.
